The Fortress
The Fortress is a highly fortified village-city complex, well-known for having near-impenetrable defenses. It is also the home of infamous Steve the Slime Slayer. General Information The village soon was able to become more powerful and stronger once Steve settled there. Walls and trenches were soon built around the village, allowing protection from the monster plague. The constant upgrades in protection began to attract businesses, and threats. But as the Fortress endured, it gained a well-known reputation of sustaining itself against sieges and invasions, and overcome stronger enemies due to its powerful army and defenses. Buildings As of the present, the city now houses assortments of several households, shops, utilities, farms and other important buildings. and has established connections with other villages via minecart system, making it one of the most urbanized villages. In the middle there are iconic features such as the town hall and the walls. The city also has a minecart system going to the mines, and Wanda's Hut. As the Fortress is square, it is based on a grid system, where each building occupies a cell in the grid. The Fortress is divided into three districts: shopping, entertainment and military. Residences are spread over. Shopping The most prominent buildings serve cuisines. There are several local restaurants, including Grant's, Pizzalicious, the Pastry Shop, Croissants Bakery, Rhyming Ramen and many more. The restaurants also cater in special events and parties. There are other interesting stores such as Paul’s Potion Shop and Pet City. There was even a grocery store, but it closed down after the Creeper-Fortress Battle. The pig and horse stables can also be found outside the Fortress, run by Pigmaster (Dante) and his brother, Thane. Entertainment The Entertainment district is right now empty, but there is an arena around where challengers can do battles, run by Autumn. As well as that, there is also a karaoke business, bowling alley and dance studio. Military Whilst archers and guards train regularly in the training grounds, the other divisions train in locations more specialized for their class. For example, rogues are trained in Shadow's Dojo, whilst cavalry are trained outside at the stables. The Sniper Tower is located there as well. Others There are still significant buildings which do not belong in any of these locations, including the Town Hall, the laboratory, Steve's Home and other residences. Defenses Originally, there were only 3 planned "phases", which were enacted to protect the village. Creating the trench earned the name Phase 1, building the wall as Phase 2 and filling lava in the trench as Phase 3. Whilst these were the early stages of security, the defenses were heavily upgraded as the village expanded and became a target for more powerful threats. Trench The Fortress was once a regular village under attack from many outside monsters, until Steve, Bob and other villagers managed to create a long two-block deep trench surrounding the village, making most mobs unable to make it through without falling in. Later in the story, this trench was filled with lava from the mines to further advance security, and it was extremely powerful. Wall As a second mean of protection, a wall was erected around the village, leaving the village protected mainly by arrows and ranged attacks. This also stopped slimes from entering as well. The wall, in early stages, was two blocks high and made of dirt, but the wall's material slowly transcended into stone, then obsidian. The height and thickness were increased as well. The height of the wall is currently 40 blocks. Along the wall are several ballistae manned by the archers, as well as many more TNT cannons. Arrow dispenser turrets are being added on and under the platform of the wall. At the main gate is a confiscation deck for security reasons. Sniper Tower Next to the Town Hall is a tall tower in which snipers use and easily aim at incoming enemies with their superb range and accuracy. It is extremely tall, past 40 blocks. Cole's Inventions Laser Cannon The Laser Cannon is a direct-energy weapon which fires a pure beam of plasma that instantly destroys enemies. It has been shown to fatally injure Dr. Z's ultimate form. It used as a last resort if an enemy has broken through the defenses and the army, and has a high cool down. It is powered by a redstone gem. Golem Mech The Golem Mech is a mechanical robot just about bigger than an iron golem. The mech fits a full redstone block underneath as a power source. The golem is made of metal plates. Four levers are used to man the suit: the leftmost to move the suit forward and backward, whilst the rightmost takes the suit side to side. The two others move the arms. Golem Suit An advanced form of the Golem Mech, the suit is more compact and uses redstone gems. The suit can fly, and has amazing reflexes and strength. It also has laser vision. However, it uaes the redstone gems quickly, and cannot be used for long. Giant Golem (destroyed) The Giant Golem was five-man controlled suit completely powered with a beacon and redstone circuitry. The golem has to be controlled in sync with the other members, and the power output has to be shifted in order to make effective moves. The beacon's effect also help change the mode of the Giant Golem. Military There are four main divisions in the Fortress' army, all lead by General Steve: * Guards:''' '''The guard's division is made up of several warriors, gladiators, knights, samurai, berserkers, and paladins. These make up the main body of the army, who protect the front lines using melee attacks. The division is trained and lead by Paladin-Captain Devlin, and his lieutenant Lennox. * Archers: The archers division is comprised of archers, rangers, snipers, elemental rangers and marksman. The divisions takes on enemies with ranged attacks and provide the guards with cover fire. They are also responsible for the ballistae. The division is trained and lead by Captain Arceus, and his lieutenant, Calvin. * Calvary: This group is mainly comprised of knights and paladins. The division utilizes horses to charge and overpower weakened enemies quickly whilst maintaining a good defense. The division is trained and lead by General Alex. * Rogues: This group is a branch of rogues, ninjas, thieves, nightwings and assassins. This division takes on enemies with speed and surprise to damage opponents, then duck and dodge back into safety. The division is lead by Shadow. As well as these, there are other people who are allies who sometimes work with the military, but are not necessarily part of it. These included: * The Fighter's Club: A group of fighters and monks which practice fights underneath The Fortress. Despite not being in the military, they are still incredibly powerful. They are led by Jasmine, a monk. * Bob: Bob once played his part as an excellent axe-thrower and friend of Steve. Now as a redstone gem- powered golem, Bob packs some serious firepower in punches and laser vision. * Mercenaries: A group of mercenaries, made up of gladiators, thieves, rangers and base classes. They are a sword-for-hire group who are paid to help execute battles. They do not necessarily have a leader, though the most leader-like figure is Vincent, a gladiator.